This invention relates to self-locking gate latches, and more specifically, to a pivotal gate latch for use in conjunction with a pivotal gate, that normally, when closed, secures to an adjacent post, but which may be pivoted in opposite directions for opening and, when aligned into closure, becomes fixed to prevent ingress and egress.
A variety of latching means for use in conjunction with a pivoting gate, and its adjacent gatepost, have been available in the art. Normally, these latching devices incorporate rather complex structures arranged internal to the gatepost to which the gate latch affixes and, as a result, generally require their being built into the structure of the post for installation and operation. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,370 to Dunn shows a pivotal gate latch which affixes directly to a metallic gatepost, in which the operating components must be installed during assembly. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,658 to McQuade shows a related type of self-locking gate latch. The McQuade latch, distinguished from the Dunn latch, includes its operating components assembled within a housing, and the housing itself affixed to a metallic gatepost. A drawback to the McQuade design is the singular design of the fork latching means. Affixed to an individual upstanding oarlock shaft, the latching mechanism is off-center, or elevated from the operating components, and therefore is prone to early fatigue due to repeated usage.
Additional United States patents disclose a variety of self-locking gate latch mechanisms. Exemplary devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,041 to Bezzerides, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,133 to Torkelson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,292 to VanWiebe, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,370 to Dunn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,450 to Winter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,164 to Palmer, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,658 to McQuade; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,508 to Thomas; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,231 to Bergman, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,720 to Watson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,205 to Sayer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,072 to Petty, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,916 to Lening, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,200 to Porter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,673 to Kerr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,450 to Kerr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,975 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,085 to Schacter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,281 to Spencer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,747 to Melilli; U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,475 to McCormick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,591 to Parisien; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,575 to Robins; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,064 to McHenry.